Reasons Against Denial
by moonbaby97
Summary: Draco knows he's gay, and he's reasoned that if no one else knows, and he doesn't act on it, that it's acceptable. Then Harry Potter comes and turns his world upside down, shattering that resolution.
1. Chapter 1

Title- Reasons Against Denial

Author- moonbaby97

Disclaimer- Obviously this belongs to JK, not me, or it would be published and not on FF. Not that I don't love you guys, but I would be making millions. And I'm obviously not. So yeah...

Warning- This is a slash Fic meaning it's boy/boy (Draco/Harry). Don't like? Don't read.

Reasons Against Denial

Draco was eating at the Slytherin table when the mail came. He wasn't really expecting any; his father was in Azkaban and his mother under house arrest, so he was mildly surprised when an owl landed in front of him, holding out a letter. He looked up, took the letter, and the bird flew off without waiting for a reply. "What is it, Drake?" Pansy asked.

"Pans, I haven't even opened it yet, how would I know?" he retorted. He opened the envelope and read:

_Draco Malfoy,_

_I would very much appreciate it if you would meet me by the lake tonight; I'd like to talk to you. Be there around 8:45- if you're not there by 9, I'll know you're not coming. But I want you to know I won't give up. Trust me._

There was no signature. "You shouldn't go- "I won't give up," what if they're trying to hurt you?" Pansy freaked.

"How many times have I told you not to read over my shoulder?" he asked. A blush rose to her cheeks and she looked down. Blaise raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Fine, here, let's just all read my mail, it's not like it's mine or anything personal like that," he sighed. Blaise smirked, taking the letter from Draco's hand and reading it over quickly.

"Well?" he asked, looking at the blonde.

"Well what?" Draco said, taking the letter back.

"Are you going to go, or not?"

"Of course he's not!" Pansy interrupted.

"I think Draco's a big enough boy to make up his own mind, Pans," Blaise scolded. They both looked at the other boy.

"It didn't sound that threatening..." he started. Pansy's mouth dropped and her eyes opened wide. "I didn't say I was going," he continued. But both Pansy and Blaise could tell that he had made up his mind, and that he was going.

"I'll go with you if you want," Blaise offered.

"I thought I was old enough to make my own decisions!"

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean that you'll come to the right one," Blaise teased.

"You don't think I should go?"

"Not really," Blaise admitted.

"Ha!" Pansy said triumphantly.

"Too bad it's my decision," Draco replied with a smirk, getting up to go to their next class- the Great Hall was almost empty. "I'm going," he said, closing the conversation from further discussion.

Draco stood by the edge of the lake, looking out at the water. It was exactly 8:45 and his mystery person was nowhere to be seen. Draco sighed; he hated when people were late. /Especially if they picked the time/ he thought irritably. /Maybe the fool got caught trying to leave the castle past curfew/ Just then, he heard a twig snap. His hand instinctively went to his wand, and he lit it, pointing it in the general direction the sound had come from. "I agreed to meet you here without knowing who you are. If this is some kind of a trick, I have friends hiding, covering my back," he bluffed. He was almost starting to regret not taking Blaise up on his offer.

A soft laugh came from his left and he turned to see Harry Potter appear out of thin air, holding a cloak. His grip on his want tightened, but Potter held up his hands defensively. "I've been here for 20 minutes, Draco, you and I both know that's not true," he replied lightly. "But nice try." he walked towards Draco, who didn't lower his wand. "I'm not going to attack you," he said, lowering his hands.

"Then what do you want?" Draco asked suspiciously, but he lowered his wand none the less. The two boys didn't really hate each other anymore, but they weren't exactly friends either.

Harry sat at the edge of the lake and gestured for Draco to do the same. Reluctantly, he complied. "I told you, I wanted to talk to you."

"I knew you had an invisibility cloak," Draco muttered under his breath. "So why all the secrecy- the cloak, no signature?"

"I didn't know if you'd agree to meet me."

Draco waited for him to continue, say whatever it was he wanted to tell him, and when he didn't, Draco sighed. "Well? What did you want to tell me?"

"I know you're gay," Harry replied calmly, not looking at the other boy. Every muscle in Draco's body tensed. He hadn't told anyone he was gay. Ever. And he hadn't planned to. He was Draco Malfoy for Merlin's sake! He was supposed to marry a pure blood witch and carry on the Malfoy name! So he hadn't told anyone, not even his friends, and especially not his parents. "I don't mind," Potter continued. "I am too."

In spite of himself, Draco laughed. "Yeah, no kidding."

"Only Hermione and the Weasleys know. Is it that obvious?" Draco very nearly said "For someone who knows what to look for," but that sounded like he watched the Chosen One, so he just agreed. He didn't know where Potter was going with this. Neither boy said anything for a long time. They sat in a semi-comfortable silence, watching the sun sink over the trees.

"It's getting dark," Draco stated, shifting to get up. "We'd better go back."

"No!" Harry replied, grabbing Draco's wrist before hastily letting go again. "I... I wanted to tell you..." he trailed off, looking at the ground.

"Yes?" Draco said, a bit impatiently.

"I..." Harry took a deep breath. "I fancy you," he breathed out.

"I- You- Excuse me?"

The brunet took another deep breath. "I fancy you," he repeated, a bit more confidently this time, looking up to meet Draco's eyes.

Draco's mind was reeling. This couldn't be happening. "No. You can't. We can't," he said, shaking his head. "I can't." He caught the look of pain on the other boys face as he got up. This time Harry didn't stop him.

As he went back to the castle, he heard Harry say, "I won't give up."

But he wasn't followed.

Once inside the castle, Draco half-ran to the Room of Requirement. He needed time to think, some place he wouldn't be disturbed. The Room was decorated in Slytherin green with silver accents. Apparently he needed to stay the night, because there was a bed in the center of the room. He looked around and smiled slightly when he saw the bathroom; it was so much easier to think in the shower. Draco walked into the bathroom, turning the water on so it filled the room with steam. He took what must have been the longest shower he had ever taken in his life, but the Room kept the water hot. He stepped out, dried off, and pulled on a clean pair of boxers that the Room had materialized out of nowhere while he had been in the shower. He figured he wouldn't be able to sleep, but he must have been more tired than he realized. He lay down in the bed and slipped into a quiet sleep.

When Draco woke up, he was glad it was a Saturday- no classes. /Blaise and Pansy probably thing I'm dead/ he thought. But hat thought was quickly replaced by another- last night. How had Potter known he was gay? What was with all that "fancying" rubbish? Was it true? /No/ Draco decided. /Anyway, it doesn't matter. Even if I fancied him too, we could t act on our feelings. That's disgusting/

Ever since Draco had realized he was actually gay, he'd been having a bit of an identity crisis. He had been raised in a house that hadn't specifically said being homosexual was sinful, but he knew what he was expected to think. He had barely talked to anyone when he had first figured it out- he was fighting an internal battle that couldn't be voiced. He had come to the conclusion that if no one knew and he didn't act on it, he wasn't doing anything wrong. Then the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Bloody-Die came along and shattered that resolution.

Draco sighed. He should probably let Blaise and Pansy know he was alright. He got up, pulled on his clothes, and walked out. Just outside the door was a piece of paper, he picked it up and read:

_Dear Draco,_

_I'm sorry if I caught you by surprise last night, I didn't mean to. I promise I won't tell anybody about you- that's your decision. But as I've told you, I won't give up. I think that you could fancy me, there's just something in the way. I hope to find that something._

_Yours Truly._

There was no formal signature, but it wasn't needed. /So Potter really plans to keep up with this? What was in it for him?/ The thought that Harry was being honest hadn't really crossed his mind. He always had his guard up now, blocking himself from any potential pain or betrayal. It was what the war had done to him.

Draco sighed, realizing he had been standing there, staring at the note, for at least five minutes. He folded it back up neatly and slipped it in his back pocket, heading for the Great Hall. It was still early enough that there should be some food left out. Almost as soon as he walked in he realized two things. One: Blaise and Pansy weren't there. Two: Saint Potter was. He thought briefly that he could turn around before he was noticed, but dismissed the idea when Potter looked up. He cursed under his breath and sat down next to Theo. "Hey," he greeted the other Slytherin boy.

Theo looked up. "Hey, Draco. You're not usually this late, to, well, anything. Everything alright?"

/No, not really/ he thought. All he actually said though was yeah. He could tell Theo knew he was lying, but he didn't pry. That's what Draco liked about Theo, he was very good at reading people- he could tell something was wrong, but he could also tell Draco didn't want to talk about it.

They ate in silence. Draco could feel Harry staring at him, but he refused to look up and meet the other boys eyes. Part of him wondered what he would see if he did. If he had had the courage to look, his eyes would have met green ones full of concern and hope. And if he had looked hard enough, he would have seen the love behind them too. But he didn't look up.

When he finished, he nodded at Theo, giving him a small smile, and the other boy nodded back as Draco left. To his relief, Potter only followed him with his eyes. He went straight to the Common Room, muttering the password under his breath.

"Draco!" Pansy exclaimed as he walked in.

"Pansy, I'm sure he's-" Blaise started, but she pushed past him, wrapping Draco in a hug.

"I was so worried something had happened!" she said, pulling back. "What's wrong?" she asked, noticing the look on his face.

He had been thinking about Potter again and mentally kicked himself for it. "Nothing, I'm fine." Seeing her speculative expressions, he added, "Really, Pans, I am."

"So who was it?" Blaise inquired.

"You were gone all night! Where were you? Who wanted to talk to you, and what did they want? What happened?" Pansy questioned, her suspicions still strong about Draco's well being.

"I appreciate your concern, but I really don't want to talk about it, okay?" Catching Pansy's eye, he added, "Nothing happened, we just talked. I swear; I'm fine. I just don't want to repeat it."

"Drake, obviously something is wrong, wh-"

"Pansy, leave him alone. He's a big boy, remember? He can take care of himself," Blaise interrupted. Draco caught the other boy's eye and mouthed thanks before heading up to his dorm. He shared a room with Goyle, Blaise, and Theo. Goyle was doing homework on his bed when Draco walked in. After the war, he had really started paying attention to his studies.

"Hey, Draco," he said, looking up. "You look terrible."

"Thanks, mate," Draco replied sarcastically, toeing off his shoes and flopping down on his own bed. Goyle didn't say anything else, sensing the other boys bad mood, and when back to his work.

Draco lay on his back with his hands under his head, blankly staring up at the ceiling. Potter had shattered his whole world last night, and he was at a loss of what to do. There was a small part of him in the back of his mind that didn't think it was that bad. When he closed his eyes, he saw green eyes full of pain and determination behind round glasses. He saw dark hair and sun-kissed skin. He saw that smile, heard his name falling from those lips. /No/ he thought, /No, that's not right. You can't think like that/ When had he started thinking about Potter, of all people, like that.

Draco heard the door open and close, and Blaise ask Goyle to "give them a few minutes." Goyle grunted and left. He didn't open his eyes as Blaise pulled the curtains of his bed back and sat next to him. "Draco," he said.

"I'm not in the mood, Zabini, go away," Draco mumbled.

"Something happened." No answer. Blaise could tell Draco was really frustrated, but he knew how to handle it. "Draco, tell me something. What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Blaise didn't respond, he just sat patiently next to Draco, waiting for him to talk about it. Draco sighed, realizing Blaise wasn't going to let this one go, and sat up. Both boys were now sitting cross legged on Draco's bed, facing each other. "Fine, what do you want to know?" he demanded irritably.

"Who was there?"

"Potter," Draco replied, seeing no point in lying over that.

"Really? What did he want?" Blaise asked, instantly curious.

"I'm not telling you that, Blaise."

Blaise looked at the other boy for a long time, studying his face. "He crushed you," he said after a while. "Whatever you're telling me and Pansy, you're not okay, and I don't like it."

"He just brought up something really personal, that's all." seeing Blaise's expression, he added, "Something I really don't want to talk about."

"Was it about your family?" he asked carefully.

In spite of himself, Draco chuckled. "No, Blaise, not really."

The other boy hesitated, then nodded. "I know what it was then," he said quietly.

Draco looked up, malice in his eyes. "I highly doubt that."

Blaise held his hands up, much like Harry had done last night. "Easy, Drake. I've known for three years and it doesn't bother me. I haven't told anyone yet, why would I now?"

"Three years? That's twice as long as I've known myself!" he exclaimed.

Blaise shrugged. "It was just a guess at first. Then you shut yourself off from the world for a while and that's when I really knew. I'm assuming that's when you realized it too?"

"Yeah," Draco said, not meeting his friend's eyes.

"Draco, look at me." the blonde grudgingly looked up. "What did Potter say to you?" Draco closed his eyes, not able to bear looking at his friend. When he didn't respond, Blaise made assumptions. "That bastard. Isn't he gay too? How dare he say anything to you about-"

"Blaise, he didn't yell at me or anything like that..." Draco interrupted.

"Did he touch you? That pervert-"

"Blaise, stop jumping to conclusions!" Draco nearly shouted.

"What the bloody hell did he say then?"

"He... He told me that... He... Fancies me..."

Blaise's jaw dropped, and his eyes were full of shock. "Are you serious?" Draco nodded. "Well... Do you fancy him?"

"Ugh! Blaise! No! That's disgusting! I'm gay, but I don't act on it!" he exclaimed.

Now Blaise looked confused. "You... You're going to ignore it?"

"Obviously. What would my parents say?"

"It doesn't matter what they think, Drake. Being gay isn't just something you can ignore; it's who you are..."

"Well, I don't want to be gay. I had decided if no one knew and I didn't act on it, that it's acceptable. That's why Potter is such a problem."

Blaise was frowning at him now. "Being gay isn't a problem..."

"It is. I'll thank you not to bring this up ever again, to anyone," he said, looking at the other boy expectantly.

Slowly, Blaise nodded. "I won't say anything." But in his head, he was already working out ways to push the two boys together.

"I'm going to lunch early, care to join me?" Draco asked.

"Yeah... I'll be up in a minute," Blaise responded. After Draco left, he found a piece of paper and wrote out a quick note.

_Harry,_

_He can't be with you if he doesn't accept himself as he is. Our password is lacewing. Don't trash our Common Room/ dorms._

_B.Z._

He slipped the letter in his back pocket for now, smiling a smile worthy of any Slytherin. Luckily, Draco and Pansy had already started up to the Great Hall, so Blaise took the long way, passing the Gryffindor Common Room in hopes of seeing the brunet. He saw him just as he was about to walk into the Great Hall. "Harry!" he shouted, trying to catch the boy's attention.

He was with Ron and Hermione, as to be expected. The Savior and Ginny had just never really gotten back together after the war, though they stayed close friends. Almost everyone knew he was gay, but nobody said anything about it.

"Blaise," he nodded respectfully.

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Harry nodded again at Ron and Hermione's questioning looks, and they walked into the Great Hall. Blaise looked around at all the people passing by for lunch, then back at the boy in front of him. "Perhaps somewhere a bit more private?"

"Alright," Harry responded skeptically. "Follow me." Blaise did and was led to a passageway he never knew existed. It was sort of cramped and dark, but it worked. Harry looked at him expectantly.

"I talked to Draco," Blaise stated. The brunet closed his eyes and his head fell, hitting the wall behind him. "No, it's not like that," he amended. "I don't care or anything. I... I actually think you'd be good for him..."

Now Harry perked up. "You think so?" he asked eagerly.

"But it'll be complicated... He... Well, he doesn't really approve of his being gay... He's sort of in denial... But I think if you can get passed that, you can help him heal. He's changed a lot since the war, and only some of it has been for the better. He needs someone who can talk to him, support him. I think you'd be good for him," Blaise said honestly. He pulled the letter out of his pocket. "This was in case I didn't run into you, but I guess you can have it now anyway."

Harry took the letter. "Thank you, Blaise. For all of this." Blaise just nodded in response, smiling to himself.

Lunch passed uneventfully for Draco. Harry didn't show up at all, which was odd, because the rest of the trio was there. Not that he payed attention to those things.

But then he went back to the Common Room.

He went up to his form to start on some homework, but he noticed a piece of paper on the foot of his bed. Curious, he picked it up and read:

_Dear Draco,_

_I told you that I wouldn't give up, but I've realized you have no real reason to take me up on my offer. So each day for the next week (seven is the most magical number, after all) I'm going to give you a reason._

_Reason number one: I can help you accept yourself._

_That, in my opinion, is a very good reason. You don't realize it now, but when you accept it, you'll be happier. I promise._

_Yours Truly._

Draco sighed; it was going to be a long week.

A long week it was. Each day however, he found himself waiting for the next reason. Sometimes it'd come in the morning, sometimes he wouldn't get it until night. And today was the seventh day. Friday. He didn't have any classes with Harry (when had he started thinking of him as Harry?) today. He went to his trunk and pulled out the letters and re-read the reasons, skipping the first one. He knew them all by heart anyway.

Reason two: I can help you heal after the war.

Reason three: I won't push you past your limits.

Reason four: I can be a safe place- I'll listen to whatever you have to say and help you through tough times. Whatever you need.

Reason five: I have the money to spoil you, if you want me too. If not, I can make that work too.

Reason six: I will fight for you. I can challenge you in almost every aspect. But if you prefer, I'd always let you win.

All of them were addressed "_Dear Draco,_" and signed "_Yours Truly._" Draco had to admit, they were pretty good reasons. But then there was the voice in his head that told him it was wrong. The voice that yelled at him when he thought about responding. Or when he thought of Harry at all, really. Nobody had ever tried this hard before, and it made him feel good. Special. Worth it. It made him want to accept.

Draco walked into the Great Hall with Blaise and Pansy. Harry had been discreet- he had sent the letters so that his friends hadn't noticed. Draco appreciated that. He was practically bouncing with anticipation for the last reason.

"Don't get me wrong, it's great, but you've been in a good mood all week, Drake, what's up?" Pansy asked.

"I don't know, I just feel good," he responded. If he had looked at Blaise, he would have caught the knowing smirk on the boys face.

"Well, good then, I'm glad, you deserve a little happiness every now and then," she teased. Draco just rolled his eyes, smiling, he took a quick glance over at the Gryffindor table, but the trio wasn't there. /I wonder what they're up to.../ he thought. /It doesn't matter/ the voice replied.

They ate breakfast, discussing the Charms test they didn't review for. The day dragged on painfully slow for Draco, waiting for Harry's letter. After his last class, he headed back to his dorm, only to find the letter in the same spot the first one had been. He eagerly unfolded it and read:

_Dear Draco,_

_I bet you were expecting the seventh reason. Although, maybe not, you could just be ignoring these letters... Anyway, I want to tell you the last one in person. Meet me in the Room of Requirement when you get this. I'll wait._

_Yours Truly._

Draco sighed, frustrated and conflicted. Of course he wanted to know what the last reason was! But he didn't know if he could bear to hear Harry say it. To know it was really him- a boy- sending him these letters. Obviously, Draco knew it was actually Harry, but it was different; writing a letter, and saying something in person. Not to mention the fact that he hadn't really decided if he liked Harry or not... He still felt so conflicted. /I'll just go to see what the reason is. No commitments/ he thought. /You don't need to know the last reason. It's wrong anyway. So it won't make a difference/ the voice said. /No. I'm going. I need to know/ he thought back, shoving the note in his pocket and heading for the Room of Requirement.

When he got there though, he hesitated. But he had to know. So he pushed the door open, and walked in. He looked around- the walls were the color of caramel, very light. Harry had obviously been pacing between the couch and coffee table, but he was standing still now, staring at Draco. "You came," he said, a grin spreading across his face.

"You left me hanging. I wanted to know the last reason," Draco replied. His voice came out much colder than he intended, and Harry's smile fell a little.

He walked to where Draco was standing, never breaking eye contact. "Do you want to know the last reason?" he asked. He was standing so close to Draco, close enough to touch, and all he could manage was to nod. "Reason number seven," Harry said, "is that I love you. And I want to be with you," he finished quietly, his eyes still locked with Draco's. But Draco couldn't stand it, he looked down. "Please say something," Harry whispered. He took a small step forward and cupped Draco's chin in his hand, making him meet his eyes. "Please. Anything." His voice sounded so desperate.

"How do you do it?" Draco asked, stepping back. He felt the wall behind him.

Harry looked hurt and confused. "Do what?"

"Accept it."

"Why don't you?" Harry countered, but almost immediately regretted it.

"Well, I wasn't exactly raised in a very accepting household!" Draco responded, his voice rising, but it cracked at the end. He could feel the tears in his eyes and refused to let them fall. Refused to look up. So he heard, rather than saw, Harry take the few steps toward him. He was expecting him to pull his chin up again, but instead he felt strong arms embrace him, holding him close. He felt the tears spill over, running down his cheeks.

"Shhh," Harry soothed, one hand running up and down Draco's back, the other in his hair. "It's okay. I accept you. It's okay," he whispered into Draco's hair. Despite himself, Draco found his arms go up to Harry's back, pulling him closer.

"My parents..." he started.

"Shh, it doesn't matter. I've got you; it's okay," Harry assured him.

"No, it's not!" Draco said, pulling back to look at Harry. "They're my parents. I'm a Malfoy. I have to marry a pure blood witch and carry on the name. They don't even know I'm... Only Blaise knows, and I didn't even tell him. I-"

"Dray." He stopped, surprised to hear the new nick-name. "Do you fancy me?" he asked.

Draco stated at him. Just stared. For a long time. Harry didn't say anything else, so eventually Draco responded. "Yes," he said, very quietly. So quietly, he barely heard it himself.

"Then it's okay. We'll figure the rest out later, alright?" he asked carefully. Draco nodded hesitantly, still half hysterical. Harry's hands had fallen to his waist and he put his head against the wall, closing his eyes.

"So what are we now?" he asked.

"Whatever you want to be," Harry responded without missing a beat.

He opened his eyes slowly, meeting Harry's green ones. "I want to be yours."

"You already are," he whispered. "Can I kiss you?" he asked tentatively. Again, all Draco could do was nod. He closed his eyes and felt Harry's lips press against his own. He could feel the soft heat, the love, behind that one small kiss. When Harry pulled back, Draco felt like a part of him was missing.

"Don't stop," he whispered, leaning back into the taller boy. Draco decided right then that it was okay to be gay if it felt this good. This perfect. He could feel Harry's heartbeat against his chest, fast, but sure. He wanted that moment to last forever, but they were only human and needed air. Draco's pale features brought out the color high on his cheek bones.

"That was okay?" Harry asked, making sure he hadn't crossed some line.

"That was way better than okay," Draco responded. "That was like a year of doubt and fear and self hatred exploded into bliss. That was perfect." He leaned his head on Harry's shoulder, closing his eyes. He could still feel the kiss on his lips.

"I told you," Harry smirked, gently pulling him to the couch. He laid down and pulled Draco so that they were laying chest-to-chest with his head on Harry's chest, and their legs were tangled together.

"Told me what?"

"That you'd be happier. That was reason number one. I have to admit though; it was much less difficult than I was planning on. When Blaise said you were in denial-"

"Wait- what? Blaise? Like Zabini? Like the boy whom I specifically told never to bring up my sexuality to anyone ever again?" Draco demanded.

"Yep, sounds like him," Harry replied, laughing. Draco's frustration with Blaise melted in that laugh, in the vibrations he could feel in Harry's chest. "How did you think I got the notes into your Common Room?"

"Oh, Merlin, I hadn't even thought of that. I'm going to kill him. I can't believe he talked to you... What the bloody hell did he say?" he asked, now honestly curious.

"Don't be too mad at him- he pushed us together. He said that he thought I might be good for you, but you didn't really accept the fact that you were gay. I have him to thank for reasons one, two, and four," Harry explained.

"He told you you'd be good for me? Really?"

"Yep, and for that I owe him. More than you can ever imagine." Harry ran his fingers through Draco's hair. "I love your hair. It's so soft and beautiful," he said.

Draco blushed a little, but scowled. "It looks like my fathers," he said bitterly.

"No, yours is lighter. And yours is mine, therefore automatically making it better no matter what," Harry responded matter-of-factly.

Draco chuckled. "Ohh, okay then. In that case, I'll have to do something about your mess of hair."

"Go ahead, I've tried everything I can think of already."

"I will, just not now."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Too comfortable to get up," Draco said. Harry's arms tightened around him- warm, safe. "Thank you," he said.

"For what?" Harry asked, confused.

"For loving me."

The end.

A/N- What do you guys think? I'm pretty sure it's the longest one I've written, and I'm not sure I love the ending... Keep going? Review or PM me! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Reasons Against Denial, Ch. 2

Summary: Harry and Draco come out to their friends.

Warnings and disclaimers are the same...

A/N: thanks to those of you who reviewed and favorite-ed, it means a lot!

When Draco woke, he internally flipped out. The he remembered where he was. And more importantly, who he was with. He and Harry had fallen asleep sometime yesterday, curled up next to each other. The Room had transfigured what had previously been a couch into a bed for the night. Draco could feel Harry spooned up against him, one arm wrapped possessively around his waist. For a second, he tensed. He heard the little voice tell him this was wrong, but it didn't even sound half-hearted in its attempt. So he relaxed. Harry accepted him. It was okay.

Very, very carefully, he turned himself over in Harry's arms. he had taken his glasses off sometime before they had fallen asleep. With out them, he looked so much younger. His hair fell in his eyes, and Draco softly pushed it back a little. He watched Harry's chest rise and fall as he breathed. It was so peaceful. Gently, he put his arm over Harry's so that his hand rested in the small of the other boys back. He closed his eyes and just reveled in the quiet. He felt Harry stir awake, but he didn't open his eyes. "Dray," Harry whispered. "I know you're awake; I just did the same thing to you. Although, I kinda wish you hadn't turned over. I was very comfortable just holding you."

Draco opened his eyes. "You were awake?" he asked, still a little groggy.

Harry nodded, a small smile on his lips. "I felt you tense. You okay?" he asked, worry in his eyes.

Draco nodded sheepishly. "I'm not used to it... Being close like this... To a guy."

"Too fast?"

"No, but I can't go much further yet." He saw the worry leave Harry's body; his whole expression changed to one of relief. "Trust me, I think you'll be able to tell if you're going to fast. I'd probably be freaking out."

"Wouldn't want that, now would we?" Harry teased.

"Oh, shut up." Both boys were smiling, and Harry leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Draco's lips. He sighed, content.

Then a thought hit him.

"Harry..." he started.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, concerned.

"We have to come out." It wasn't a question. And Draco looked scared to death, which broke Harry's heart. He brushed his hand across Draco's cheekbone.

"I can wait until you're ready," he assured. "We don't have to come out right away."

Draco creased his brow, and Harry's thumb brushed his forehead, smoothing the line out. "Well, Weasley and Granger already know you're gay, right? I think the whole school does, really... But anyway, they accept you... We can tell them," he said with noticeable effort.

"Yes, Ron and Hermione know I'm gay," he replied, emphasizing their names and ignoring the part about the rest of the school. "They don't mind. You really feel comfortable telling them?" he asked. "You know I won't push it... What, reason two?"

"Three," Draco corrected. "And, yeah. I know you won't want to keep us a secret from them at least. And if they accept you, I feel relatively comfortable telling them."

"So we're officially an item then?" he asked, a huge smile on his face.

Draco paled slightly. "Not super publicly, but yes," he agreed.

Harry kissed his forehead. "Don't worry; we don't have to tell everybody, it's fine."

"I know," he replied, leaning his head into the crook of Harry's neck.

"Do you want to tell them today?"

Draco hesitated a bit, the decided. "Yes," he said quietly.

Harry pulled him close. "You're amazing, you know?"

"I've been told once or twice," he said smiling. Then he sighed.

"What?"

"We have to get up."

"Way to kill the mood, Dray. You did say you didn't mind that, right? Dray?" Harry checked.

"No, I don't mind. Blaise and Pansy call me Drake, which is close. But I like Dray," he assured.

They lay like that for a while, just holding each other in the silence. Then Harry's stomach growled. "I guess we do have to get up, huh?" he said, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He kissed the top of Draco's head as they moved to get up. Two separate bathroom doors appeared on the opposite wall. "You don't want to shower with me?" Harry teased.

Draco shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm not used to sharing," he said with a smile.

So each boy took a shower in their own bathroom, Draco finishing first. Saturday again- no classes. He wondered if Harry had planned that. Draco was dressed in a pair of black trousers and a white button down shirt, having not put on socks back on after the shower. His hair was still wet and a mirror appeared on the wall in front of him. He didn't bother brushing it, choosing to just run his fingers through it instead. He finished, the mirror vanishing, and turned to find Harry leaning against the wall, watching him. He, too, was barefoot, though he had put his glasses back on. He wore black trousers and a loose fitting t-shirt. It was a deep red, almost maroon, and Draco had to admit, it was a very good color on him. Unfortunately, his hair was, of course, a mess. Draco huffed. "Come here," he said exasperatedly. Harry smiled, sitting on the bed and motioning for Draco to sit behind him. He kneeled for the extra height and sighed again. "Honestly, do you even try?"

"I didn't today because you were so sure you could fix it, so I'm giving you full reign," Harry replied.

Draco smiled, "Ohh, sure," he teased. He combed out Harry's hair, which he had to admit was very soft. He tried multiple different charms, but nothing seemed to work. He could tell Harry was smirking, and smacked the back of his head. "Fine, you win, I give up," he said, frustrated.

Harry leaned back and kissed him. "I told you." Draco rolled his eyes. Harry stood up and held out his hand, which Draco took. "C'mon, I'm starving."

"Wait," Draco said. Harry did. He took a breath. "You... You realize I'm not sitting with you, right?" he asked carefully, sounding apologetic.

Harry smiled a small smile. "I know. But I am walking you to the Great Hall," he said. "After we eat, do you want to tell Ron and Hermione? Or wait?"

"I'll look at you when I'm done, and we can go tell them then. Blaise probably already knows, the git. But we should at least tell Pansy, she's been freaking out about me all week."

"Alright," Harry said. He kissed Draco's cheek before they left, letting go of his hand. In the hallway, Harry continued their conversation. "Do you want to tell them all at the same time, or separately?"

"Separately, I think. We can tell Ganger and Weasley first," he replied. Harry nodded, not bothering this time to correct the names.

They reached the Great Hall and walked to their respective tables. Draco sat across from Blaise and Pansy, next to Theo. Harry sat in between Luna and Ginny, across from Ron and Hermione.

"Where were you?" Pansy exclaimed. "You didn't come to supper, and then you weren't in the Common Room to come to breakfast this morning! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Pans, I'm fine. Just a long night is all, I'll tell you about it later, okay?" he said. Pansy nodded, but still looked worried. He glared at Blaise next. "Blaise Zabini, you bloody wanker, what the hell?"

Blaise looked at him curiously. "Is that a no then?" he asked. Draco continued to glare at him, and Blaise smiled. "Well then you can thank me "later,"" he said with a smirk. Theo looked between the three friends- Pansy looked confused, Blaise smug, and Draco a mix of anger, embarrassment, and gratitude.

"Finally?" Theo asked, looking from Draco to Blaise. Blaise nodded while Draco stared open mouthed at him.

"Um, what exactly are we talking about?" Pansy asked.

Draco ignored her, he was staring daggers at Blaise. "Did you tell him too?" he asked, furiously calm.

"No," Blaise responded honestly. "Theo puts things together, Drake, relax." He looked at Pansy. "He'll explain "later," don't worry about it," he assured her.

"I hate you," muttered Draco, not entirely meaning it.

"You owe me. But," he continued, seeing Draco's indignant expression, "I'll give this one to you free, because I'm such a nice guy," he said smiling.

Draco scowled at him, while Pansy muttered something about being "so bloody confused."

When he finished eating, he looked up at Harry and nodded very slightly. Harry nodded back and mouthed "lake?" to which Draco nodded again. He watched as the trio got up, then looked back at his table. "I'm going to go for a walk, I'll meet you back in the Common Room later, okay?" They all nodded, Pansy still a little confused, and Blaise and Theo understanding. After the war, he had just walked around the castle a lot, like most of the kids who had fought, so it wasn't really that out of the ordinary. He was so relieved that both Blaise and Theo at least seemed to accept him, but that relief was short lived.

As soon as he stepped outside, he was worried again. He trusted Harry enough, and Weasley and Granger accepted him, so they should accept him too, right? /Only one way to find out/ he thought as he approached the lake. The trio was already standing there; he could just barely hear Harry talking to them. "...know I'm gay... And, well... I..." He looked up and saw Draco, who was immediately self-conscious. The other two looked up at him too, and he stopped. He was about five steps away from them.

"Malfoy," Weasley greeted him, none to friendly. "What do you want?"

"Ron..." Harry said. The tone of his voice made the others look back at him. He took a breath, smiling at Draco reassuringly. "Draco and I are together." He walked over to Draco and gently took his hand, pulling him back towards his friends.

Granger had a knowing smile on her face, while Weasley looked somewhere between shocked and peeved. "You're with MALFOY?" he exclaimed.

Harry squeezed Draco's hand. "Just let him get it out of his system," he whispered.

"I knew you were bent, but Malfoy, seriously? The Death Eater? The boy whose father is... Ugh! Malfoy? Really, Harry? He's-"

"Ronald, shut up," Granger interjected. Draco felt like he was going to vomit. Or pass out. Or both. He was probably cutting off the circulation in Harry's hand, he was holding it so tight. "Are you blind?" she continued. "And first of all, you shouldn't blame him for what his father has done. Second of all, look how happy Harry is. Doesn't he deserve a little happiness after all he's been through, no matter who he's with? Doesn't Malfoy for that matter?"

Weasley looked from her, to Harry, to him. His mouth opened and closed several times like he was going to say something, but decided against it.

"Thanks, 'Mione," Harry said. Then something dawned on him. "Could you all do me a favor?" he asked. All three of them nodded a bit hesitantly. "Call each other by your first names." He pointed to each of them in turn. "Ron, Hermione, and Draco. Not Weasley, Granger, and Malfoy."

Ron was still staring at Draco. "You're gay?" He didn't sound like he believed it, but most of the anger had left his voice.

Draco wanted so bad to be able to think up something smart, but all that came out was, "I- Yes." Ron was still looking at him skeptically. Draco looked around quickly, and seeing no one, kissed Harry on the lips. Harry, who hadn't been expecting it, was blushing furiously, while Draco's cheeks were only a little pink. "See- gay," he said to Ron.

"Eww, okay, thank you for permanently putting that terrible image in my head," he complained.

"Oh, c'mon, Ron, it wasn't even a long kiss, chill," Hermione chided. She looked at Draco. "I think the two of you look really good together, for what it's worth," she said.

"Um... Thanks, Gra- Hermione," he replied awkwardly.

He realized Harry had been staring at him since he had kissed him. He turned to meet his eyes. "What?" he asked, confused.

"Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?" he asked. Draco just stared at him. "That was the first time you had kissed me," he explained. "And in front of Ron and Hermione, too. Got over that denial, did you?" His voice had dropped so that just Draco could hear him.

"I... Not completely... But Weasl-" he sighed. "Ron was testing my patience; I just let you introduce me to him as your boyfriend and he didn't believe I was gay! Talk about thick." He talked very fast, still uncomfortable with voicing his sexuality, even if only Harry could hear.

Harry had that huge smile on his face again. "First, thank you for making an effort with the names. Second, I think he might kind of be in shock. Third, boyfriend?"

Draco blushed, looking at his feet. "Well, you said we were together, and I had agreed before that we were official, just not really publicly, and-"

"I didn't disagree," Harry interrupted, still smiling. Draco looked back up at him, a smile breaking out over his face too. Harry looked back at Ron and Hermione, who were talking together. "We're not going to really go public yet, but we wanted you guys to know. So basically, don't go off and tell everyone we know," he said. They nodded. "Unless Draco has a problem with it, though, Ron, you can probably tell your family, but they'd be under the same rules."

Draco sighed, "I guess I don't have a problem with it."

Harry smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks," he whispered.

Ron moaned. "Wonderful. That's exactly what I want to have conversations about on the holidays. 'Ron, is Harry still shagging Malfoy?'" he said, imitating George's voice.

Hermione elbowed him. "Ron, don't be a git; man up."

Harry laughed. "Regardless, could you say yes just because?"

Draco rolled his eyes, feeling Harry's hand tighten in his. Ron laughed though too, "Sure, mate. But only if you promise to come over every once in a while to see their reactions."

"Sounds like a plan," Harry replied, smiling. "Now we've got to go deliver the same news to his friends though, so I'll see you back in the Common Room, okay?"

They nodded, and Harry led Draco back to the castle, dropping his hand. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it? After Ron got over the fact that it was you, anyways..." he said happily.

"No, it wasn't," he replied.

"They're probably in the Common Room, so we should be able to just tell them there. I can make sure we're alone, of course." Harry nodded, understanding. "Oh, by the way, Blaise and Theo practically already know, so we just really have to tell Pans."

"Theo?" Harry questioned.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yeah. He's good at reading people, so he just sort of... Figured it out. And Blaise obviously talked to you, so that explains him."

"Alright, that's fine."

They had reached the Slytherin Common Room. "Okay, stay here a minute, I'll go get them," Draco said. Harry nodded, leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.

Draco muttered the password and walked in. There was a total of about 15 kids in the room. He sighed, then raised his voice. "Anyone who does not want to be sporting red and gold hair until the end of term will go to their dorms," he said. He caught Millicent's eye. "Get Pansy for me, would you?" he asked. She nodded her convent and went to the girls dorm to get her. He looked at Goyle. "Get Blaise and Theo for me, but you stay in the room, alright?" He nodded as well. The Common Room was almost empty now, excluding a few stragglers.

Pansy ran down the stairs. "What is it?" she asked. "Are you alright?"

Blaise and Theo came up behind her, Blaise looking rather smug. "Pans, I've got something to tell you, okay?" he said. She nodded, looking concerned at his serious tone. "I'm gay," he said.

Both Blaise and Theo were smiling, obviously glad he was coming out. Pansy just looked at him funny. "Well, yeah, I know... So?" she asked. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"So..." he continued, "I'd like you guys to officially meet my boyfriend," he said quietly.

Pansy had a huge smile on her face. "Who is it?" she asked excitedly.

Draco turned to open the Common Room door, only to watch it open itself and Harry walk in. He was smiling sheepishly, which Draco thought was rather cute.

Harry walked over and took Draco's outstretched hand. "Someone whom apparently doesn't know what "stay here" means," he said, glaring at Harry.

"Well, I have very good hearing. And technically you said "stay here a minute." It's been over a minute," Harry countered.

Pansy was staring at them open mouthed.

Blaise smirked. "You owe me three galleons, Parkinson," he told her.

"You bet her?" Draco cried indignantly. "That's hardly fair."

"I bet her how long it would take to get you together; I said a week, she said a month. It was completely fair," he said, shrugging.

Beside him, Harry laughed. "Slytherins," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, you owe me," Blaise told him.

Harry looked from Blaise, to Draco, back to Blaise, a smile on his face. "I know," he said, squeezing Draco's hand.

Blaise smiled back mercilessly.

Pansy, on the other hand, had regained her composure. "A week?" she asked Harry. "What on Earth did you say to him?"

"I'm standing right here, Pans."

"I gave him seven reasons against denial," Harry replied.

"Aww! That's so sweet!" she exclaimed. She looked at Draco. "I'm happy you're accepting it," she said, smiling.

"Did everyone know I was in denial?" he asked.

"Well, not as many as knew Harry's gay, but quite a few, yeah. That's why no one said anything to you about it. We were all waiting for you two to get together," Pansy admitted.

"Your welcome," Blaise said, still smug.

He looked at the three of his friends, then at Harry. "Fine, then. But I hate you all except for Harry, because he's the only one that had the balls to say something to me," he announced casually.

"Works for me," Harry said.

"So if the rest of the school is just waiting for you to go out, why not go public?" Theo asked, having picked up on the fact that they hadn't planned on telling everyone.

Draco and Harry looked at each other. "See, I told you- good at reading people." Then after a while, Draco said, "I guess there isn't."

Harry smiled. "I guess not," he said, kissing Draco's temple.

"Aww!" Pansy repeated.

"My parents..." Draco whispered, realization settling in.

"Your mother will be happy if you are, and your father... Well, he can't do much about it," Theo interrupted.

Draco looked at the other boy for a while, but he trusted Theo's people instincts, so he nodded. It was going to be okay.

The end.

Okay... So, review? I know I'll do another chapter, with Draco's parents reactions, and maybe the Weasley's reactions too, but that might be the last one... I'm not sure...?

~moonbaby97


	3. Chapter 3

Reasons Against Denial Ch. 3

Warnings/disclaimers: still the same

Earlier this week, Draco had sent out two almost identical letters. The only differences had been in the first and last couple words. One was addressed "Dear Mother," the other "Father," and the end of each said "I sent a letter to Mum/Dad too." The part that was the same, however, read:

_A lot has happened in the past month. I have some news for you that I hope you will take graciously, but it may come as a shock. Then again, it hadn't for most of the students/professors here, so maybe not. First of all, I'm gay. I've known this for almost two years, but had decided to not act on it- ignore it. That's no longer an option however, as of my second piece of news; I have a boyfriend. You know him; everyone does. It's Harry Potter. Whatever qualms you may have with him, I like him. He treats me well, how you'd want your significant other to treat you._

_I do hope you'll reply, though don't expect your opinion to sway mine._

_Sincerely, Draco._

Now, at breakfast in the Great Hall, he held two response letters in his hand. He could feel Harry's worried eyes on him from the Gryffindor table. Blaise, Pansy, and Theo were all looking at him too. He took a deep breath, picked the one that looked like it was from his mother, hoped he was right, and opened it.

_Dear Draco,_

_I had guessed you were homosexual since this past summer, but I had never expected you to act on your feelings. But, if that's how you want to live your life, there's nothing I can do to stop you. I'm glad Harry treats you well; you deserve nothing less._

_Your father, though, will probably react quite differently._

_Be strong, Narcissa._

Draco let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He even smiled a little- his mother always signed her name, never "Your Mother" or anything like that. He didn't really know why, but it was normal, comforting. He looked at the letter from his father, slowly picking it up. He unfolded it and read:

_I have rewritten this many times, but I cannot think of how to address you, for you are no son of mine. You are a living sin and a disgrace. Not only have you dishonored the Malfoy name, you have made it worse by choosing to be with Harry Potter, the very boy who has sentenced me to death in this cell. The boy who stood against everything I fought for. You have shattered any shred or respect I had left for you. You are nothing to me._

_Lucius Malfoy._

Draco had expected this, prepared for it, but that didn't stop the tears from coming to his eyes. He grabbed his mother's letter and half-ran out of the Great Hall, refusing to cry in front of everyone. He could hear Harry calling his name behind him, but he kept going. He left, heading subconsciously for the lake. He was walking now though, and Harry had caught up to him. He ran up behind his boyfriend of a week and a half and wrapped his arms around his waist. He rested his head carefully on the blonde's shoulder.

"Let me see," he whispered, his breath tickling Draco's ear. Draco shook his head, tightening his grip on the letters in his hands. "Dray..." He softly kissed Draco's neck. "I can't comfort you if I don't know what's wrong."

"What do you think is wrong?" Draco cried, turning around to face Harry, whose arms were still wrapped firmly around his waist. The tears on Draco's cheeks and the pain in his eyes killed Harry. Gently, he took the letters from his hand and read them silently.

Whatever hate he had felt toward Lucius Malfoy before had multiplied itself by at least ten. He pulled Draco into him, holding him close, wanting to take all the pain away from him. He slid the letters into Draco's back pocket, smiling slightly at Draco's gasp of surprise when his hand brushed against his arse. One hand stayed around his waist, the other in his hair. Both Draco's hands were around Harry's waist, clutching to his shirt as if his life depended on it. His face was hidden in Harry's neck. He could feel Draco's body shaking as he cried silently.

Draco didn't really know why he was crying. His father had never been very, well, fatherly. Or nice at all, for that matter. He had known Lucius wouldn't accept the fact that he was gay. He supposed that somewhere in the back of his mind he had hoped his father would accept him anyway. That maybe he wasn't ALL bad. But that hope had been destroyed with one simple letter.

That's why he was crying, he realized. He no longer had that hope. And it hurt. It hurt to know his father really did hate him now, if he hadn't already before.

He felt Harry walk him back into something. /A rock/ he thought vaguely. Harry gently pulled them to the ground, never letting go of Draco. Draco barely heard him though, as he said his name. It sounded like he was on the other side of a very thick wall.

"Draco, please," Harry said. His voice sounded so sad, so desperate.

Draco opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend. There were a thousand emotions fighting for control on the brunets face. Anger. Sorrow. Concern. Sympathy. Frustration.

Love.

Draco could tell he was trying to look strong, be there for him, keep his emotions in check. But it wasn't working. There was a rain cloud, just above them, almost like in the cartoons. Draco watched Harry loose the fight with his magic; felt the rain come pouring down. It washed the tears from Draco's cheeks, but made it impossible for Harry to see through his glasses. Draco carefully took them off, setting them on the rock at their backs.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, leaning his forehead against Draco's. "For the rain. For your father. For not really knowing how to help you through this."

"You know," Draco said, hating that Harry felt like this was somehow his fault, "I've never been kissed in the rain."

"I bet I can fix that," Harry replied, a small smile tugging at his lips. He grabbed the back of Draco's neck and kissed him softly. Slowly, the kiss escalated, becoming more heated, but none less passionate. Neither of them noticed when Harry checked his magic and the rain stopped. They didn't notice anything but each other.

Until they heard the wolf-whistle from in front of them. They pulled apart hastily, and looked up to see Blaise, looking amused.

"I'm glad you're feeling a bit better, Drake, but Headmistress McGonagall probably doesn't appreciate you two snogging each other's brains out in the middle of the grounds. I came out to tell you guys that you're going to be late for Potions if you don't hurry up. And why are you soaking wet?"

"Harry had a magic break-down and made it pour," Draco replied lightly, making Harry blush. They both still had an arm around the others waist, stabilizing each other.

"Well, taking these new conditions into account, you're definitely going to be late if you've got to change," he said, turning on his heels and leaving the two boys alone again.

Harry smiled. "So how was your first kiss in the rain?"

Draco smiled back, but it didn't really reach his eyes. "Everything I would have hoped it to be," he replied. "C'mon, we're going to be late," he said, pulling Harry up to his feet.

Harry put his glasses back on after clearing them with a spell. He grabbed Draco's wrist before he could go anywhere. "Are you alright?" he asked seriously.

Draco hesitated. "Not really... But I will be." Harry looked at him for a while before nodding silently. They took each other's hand, fingers entwining as they walked back to the castle. Harry kissed Draco's cheek where they had to split up, but Draco just pulled him with him. "You can change in our room; it's closer," he explained.

"Thanks," Harry said, smiling.

Both boys houses had gotten used to the other going in and out of their Common Room, so no one really cared when they walked in together, still hand-in-hand. They walked up to Draco's dorm, almost running into Theo, who was walking out. They nodded at each other in passing, Theo with a look of understanding on his face. Harry closed the door behind them, letting go of Draco's hand to do so. He was busy picking out clothes for the two of them anyway.

"We really should keep some of our own clothes in each other's dorms," Harry said, coming up behind him. "Not that I don't like wearing your clothes- they all smell like you." They had each worn the others clothes on a few occasions, as neither of them liked sleeping alone anymore.

"We should," Draco agreed, handing Harry his pile.

He reached into his back pocket. "Oh! I probably ruined-" Harry started.

Draco pulled the letters out, dry. "I thought about that when I saw your rain cloud," he said. "I may not be happy with what they say, but I wasn't about to let you destroy them," he teased, putting the letters in his trunk. "Now go get dressed!"

Harry went to change in the bathroom, while Draco just locked the door and changed in his room. He always finished before Harry anyway. "If you don't hurry up, I'm going to leave you here!" he called, running a comb through his hair.

He heard Harry behind him, but didn't expect him to ruffle up his hair. "Don't fix it," Harry said, cutting off any complaints with a quick kiss. "The 'just showered' look is hot."

"I didn't just shower though; you made it pour on me!" Draco retorted, but didn't fix his hair. Instead he dragged Harry out the door, heading for Potions.

They walked in just in time, sitting together. They usually sat with their respective friends furring classes, like before they were dating, but not today. The memory of the letter was still fresh in their minds and they needed each other to balance their emotions. Harry and his anger, and Draco his pain. Both their frustration.

They went through the day like that- always by the others side, almost always holding hands. They only split up for lunch. And supper, which they were at now. No one had said anything about his parents' letters. Instead, they were trying really hard to include him in happy, carefree conversations he didn't want to partake in.

Both Draco and Harry looked up constantly at the other when they weren't looking. After he finished, which was rather quickly, as he didn't have much of an appetite, Draco politely excused himself. He looked up at Harry, knowing he was already watching him, then at the door, and got up. He knew Harry would follow, because that's just what he did. Draco heard him come up beside him, and held out his hand, which Harry gladly took.

"I don't want to go to the Common Room, okay?" Draco asked.

"That's fine. Where do you want to go instead? Outside... Room of Requirement?" Harry responded, not fully understanding Draco meant for the night.

"Do you think they'd let us sleep outside?"

"Probably not," Harry admitted, realizing what he meant.

"The Astronomy Tower then, that way we're still under the stars."

"How romantic," Harry teased, squeezing Draco's hand.

Draco blushed. "I didn't..."

"I know," Harry replied, smiling.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, neither one wanting to talk about anything just yet. They looked out over the grounds. Harry held him in a hug from behind, his chin resting on Draco's shoulder. Draco figured it was Harry's was of proving he was taller, if just by a little bit.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"No," Draco replied, his voice barely audible.

"You've been strong all day," Harry whispered. "You don't have to be strong anymore. I've got you; I'm here."

"That's why I can be strong." Draco tilted his head do that it rested against Harry's. "Because you've got me."

But he could feel the tears in his eyes again. All the emotions he had held in all day hit him like a tidal wave. The pain. The betrayal. The lost sense of hope. The frustration. Everything. The tears rolled down his cheeks and he cried. Again, he turned around in Harry's arms and hid his face in the other boys neck. Harry held him close and just let him cry, soothing him.

He could almost feel a physical pain seeing Draco so unhappy, but he wasn't really sure of what he should do. He could feel the hate and anger towards Lucius bubbling inside him. He fought hard to keep his magic in check, but he could feel it fighting back. His emotions were strong and he wasn't sure if he could do it. "Draco," he whispered, seeing a gold spark fly from his finger tip. But it was a little too late.

Draco looked up to see a little plotted plant behind Harry catch fire. He pulled out his wand and put it out, putting his wand back. This all happened within a couple of seconds. Hands free again, he lifted them to cup Harry's face. His eyes were closed in concentration, trying to control his emotions, his magic. His hands were tight on Draco's hips. There were still sparks flying from his fingertips in various colors, but they didn't hurt. A couple tears were still falling down Draco's cheeks. He brushed his thumbs over Harry's cheek bones, trying to sooth him. Slowly, the sparks faded and Harry opened his eyes.

"Sorry," he whispered, sounding very much like he meant it.

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything," Draco replied, "but why does _your _magic snap? I'm the one crying..."

"My emotions are high." At Draco's questioning look, he continued. "I'm angry with your father for not accepting you. I'm frustrated because I'm not sure how to help you through this. Plus my magic keeps snapping when I should be comforting you. And it breaks my heart to know someone has hurt you enough to make you cry." He finished quietly and placed a light kiss on Draco's forehead. "Are you alright?"

Draco hesitated. He wasn't really sure is he was alright, to be totally honest. After a bit more thinking, he looked up at Harry, meeting his eyes. "I'll need you for a while. I know you keep saying you don't know how to help me, but you're doing fine, really. I just need you to hold me," he said quietly.

If possible, Harry pulled him closer. "I can do that."

They maneuvered with each other so that Harry sat against a wall, Draco's head in his lap. And they just sat there. Draco looked up at the stars staring to come out. He loved looking at the stars; they were so bright and beautiful.

"Do you really want to spend the night here?" Harry asked after a while.

Draco had intended to at first, but he had relaxed, so he was okay with leaving. Anyway, the floor was terribly uncomfortable. "No, it's alright. Room of Requirement?"

"Sounds good," Harry replied. But neither of them got up for a while longer. When they did, again they walked in silence. It was already after hours, if just, so they shouldn't really have been out anyway. Not that that had ever stopped either of them before.

Whenever they walked in together now, the Room always mixed their house colors- red and silver, or green and gold. Today it was green and gold.

"Shower first?" Harry asked.

"Yeah; I might actually take longer than you today with so much on my mind."

Harry kissed him softly. "Just don't take too long though."

Draco smiled. "I won't," he promised, returning the kiss.

Their bathrooms, however, we're always their own house colors- no mix there. Both boys actually took longer than usual, but Draco still finished first. He dried off and pulled on a pair of boxers, then went to sit on the bed the Room had conjured. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind; to relax. His mother was okay with him and Harry. None of his friends had said anything against it (although sometimes Draco thought this was because Harry would put anyone who did in the Infirmary for a month. He really was quite protective). It was just his father who didn't. /He can't do anything about it/ he reminded himself.

He didn't hear Harry come up next to him, but he felt the bed sink a little with his weight. Draco was sitting cross-legged and Harry sat behind him, wrapping his arms around his chest. In response, Draco put his arms over Harry's, but didn't open his eyes. He could feel Harry's bare chest rise and fall as he breathed, firm against his own back. Harry's chin rested on his shoulder, his hair occasionally dripping down Draco's neck.

"Dray," Harry whispered, his breath tickling Draco's cheek.

"Hmm?" he mumbled.

"Look at me." Draco opened his eyes and turned so that he could meet Harry's. They were full of love and concern. "You should get some sleep; we have classes tomorrow."

Draco sighed. He wanted to just sit here forever in Harry's arms. He nodded, kissing Harry. "Thanks."

"Anything I can do to help," Harry replied honestly. He wanted to protect Draco from any and all potential pain, but knew he couldn't. He had already been through so much... Harry absent-mindedly traced the faded Dark Mark on the blonde's wrist. Draco stiffened a little, but quickly relaxed again. Harry did that a lot for some unknown reason. Maybe one day Draco would ask him about it. He also seemed to prefer to stand/sit behind Draco, and hold him that way. Not that he minded.

"Okay," he said after a while.

"Okay what?" Harry asked.

"We can get some sleep now," he replied, turning over and pulling the sheets up. They lay facing each other, legs intertwined. Both boys fell asleep to the sound of the others breathing.

The end.

A/N: I don't really like the end of this one, I feel like I just ended it...

I didn't do the Weasley's reactions because I imagined them all to be like Ron's, and that would be kind of repetitive...

I don't really know how to continue this, but if you have an idea, feel free to review/ PM me. I might do their first sex scene? Keep in mind I've never written sex before, so it'd be mild... Anyway, ideas?

And thanks so much to all of you who reviewed! I try to PM you with a response as soon as I get the email saying you have.. So yeah. Thanks again, it really does mean a lot! I smile every time I get one :)

Oh! And to anyone who searched Drarry, completed, sorry; I keep adding to it, I know it's not really done... It started as a one-shot...


	4. Chapter 4

Reasons Against Denial Ch. 4

Disclaimers/ warnings are still the same for all of you who bother to read this.

Extra warning: This chapter contains boyxboy sex. It is my first attempt, so it will be kind of mild, but if you don't like that, or it offends you, or whatever, don't read it. Therefore I guess I should probably put the rating up, but I'm 15 and I wrote it, so... Oh well. Anyway, you get the point.

Special thanks to BJasmyn who always reviewed and pushed me to keep going :)

Regular thanks (that's really not any less special, I just don't have all your names...) to everyone else that reviewed, it means a lot! 3

Reasons Against Denial Ch. 4

The eighth years were all feeling bittersweet. Their (extra) final year was almost over. Everyone was talking about what they were going to do after Hogwarts. But many were still sad to be leaving the school, for good this time.

Harry and Draco were laying in the Room of Requirement one night late in May when Harry brought it up.

"What are you going to do after this year?"

Draco looked at him in surprise. They hadn't talked much about it at all, and he wasn't really sure what he was going to do. He supposed he would go back to the Manor. But he had realized that he didn't really want to. Too many memories he didn't want to remember. So he told Harry as much.

"Well..." Harry said hesitantly. He looked a mix of nervous and excited. "I have to help raise Teddy Lupin, but... If you wanted to... You could... Live with me? In Grimmauld Place of course."

"Really?" Draco asked, having truly not expected that.

"Yeah... If you don't mind Teddy. And Ron and Hermione will probably pop by often. But you could have a room for all your potions and stuff. And there's a huge library with a ton of old books you might be able to use..." Harry babbled on.

Draco cut him off with a kiss. "That sounds perfect," he said honestly, hugging Harry tight.

Now it was Harry's turn to be surprised. "Really?"

"Did you not expect me to say yes?" Draco asked, a little wary.

"I didn't know what you'd say," Harry admitted. "But I'm glad you said yes."

He leaned into Draco, kissing him deeply. "I love you," he muttered into the kiss.

Draco pulled back a little. "I love you, too."

Harry's hand traveled down Draco's spine, landing at the small of his back. He hooked his thumb in Draco's boxers, his eyes lustfully pleading. He never pushed though (true to his reason), he had waited for Draco.

Maybe that was why Draco nodded his head slightly, giving his consent. Maybe it was the way Harry was looking at him. Maybe it was the way that look did funny things to his stomach. Maybe it was how good his skin felt against his own. Whatever it was, it was amazing. And it felt right.

Both boys slipped out of their boxers, kissing passionately. Harry straddled Draco's hips, grinding their groins together. A moan escaped Draco's lips, and Harry used that chance to nip at his lower lip.

Draco could feel the heat in the pit of his stomach, telling him he needed more. As if he could read his mind, Harry pulled back, gently pushing Draco onto his chest, but here he stopped. "Are you sure?" he asked, his voice husky with lust. "This is okay?"

Draco turned his waist to look at him. "I've never..."

"Me either..."

"But I want you," Draco assured, and the look in his eyes confirmed that.

Harry kissed his lips before he turned back over. Harry pressed light kisses all down Draco's back, relaxing him. His hands brushed over Draco's thighs before teasing his entrance. He heard Draco gasp beneath him and softly kissed his bum. He grabbed the lube that the Room had conjured and coated his fingers before thoroughly preparing Draco.

Draco gasped and moaned as Harry's fingers slid in and out of his arse. It felt so. Bloody. Good. Then he pulled out. Draco moaned again in protest, but he felt the tip of Harry's cock between his cheeks and stiffened.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked again, one hand running up and down Draco's thigh, the other rubbing circles on his back.

"Yes. Please, Harry, I need you inside me," he said, meaning every word.

Harry's hands moved to his hip and his shoulder as he leaned against Draco's back, kissing the nape of his neck. Very gently he pushed himself inside Draco; he was so tight, it felt amazing. Beneath him, Draco gasped, then let the breath out in a hiss. Harry stilled, letting his boyfriend adjust. He ran his hands the length of Draco's body, rubbing his arms, his chest, his back, his thighs, until he felt him relax.

His pace started slow and even, not wanting to push too far. Gradually, it got faster and faster, hitting Draco's prostate. There were many "fucks" and "oh gods" called out as Harry wrapped his hand around Draco's length, pulling him closer to his orgasm. Harry himself was close. He finished with one final thrust, each boy calling out the others name as he came.

Exhausted, they collapsed against each other, Harry still inside Draco and content with being so.

"That was so good," Draco breathed out, having come down from his orgasmic high.

"You were so good," Harry replied, gently pulling out.

Draco turned in Harry's arms to look at him. He had kept his glasses on, which Draco thought was kind of silly, but sexy at the same time. "I love you," he repeated.

"I love you, too, Dray. So much," Harry said. "I'm so glad you'll live with me."

"You just took my virginity, and technically I yours, and you tell me you're glad I'm going to live with you?" Draco teased.

"Yes, because then we can do this again, whenever we want."

"And it will be perfect."

"Just like this time."

Harry muttered a quick cleaning spell, and pulled Draco closer. Harry lay on his back, with Draco's head on his chest, their arms wrapped around each other, legs tangled together. Draco could hear Harry's heart beat, still a little fast. He felt Harry drawing soft patterns on his back. He fought hard to stay awake, to keep living in this moment, this perfection. But exhaustion took over, and both boys fell asleep like that, naked, holding their lover. Their boyfriend. Their lifeline and stability. Draco's reasons against denial.

The (final) end.

A/N: I kind of really liked the ending. It seems very sweet, which is what I was going for. Again, that was my first sex scene, so let me know how you think I did; what you liked, what you didn't. I didn't want it to be just sex though, which was why I threw the beginning part in there... This is the longest Fic I've ever done, so I hoped you all liked it! Thanks again for all the amazing reviews!

~moonbaby97


End file.
